This invention relates to a hand-held tool which is primarily intended for use as a finger wrench or pliers for manipulating nuts, bolts and the like in tightening or loosening same, but which can also include mechanisms useful for other purposes, such as wire stripping or as a crimping tool.
When using the fingers to tighten or loosen a nut, bolt, or screw, if the fingers are applied directly around the head of the article, limited leverage is available dependent on the head diameter. The invention provides a compact pocket tool which can be used to increase the leverage available when tightening or loosening nuts by finger pressure.
The tool of the instant invention, as will be seen from the following detailed description, can be multi-purpose replacing ordinary tools which are larger and bulkier and substantially more expensive. The device described hereinafter is compact, lightweight and costs no more than pennies to manufacture. It will find uses in many areas by professionals to hobbyists to homeowners. It can be used for carpenter's jobs as a nut tightener and loosener and to position and hold nails in places which are otherwise difficult to reach. Plumbers will find the tool useful for tightening and loosening end caps and connectors, as a heat sink and as a holder for soldering. Electricians will be able to strip wires, crimp solderless connectors and other similar uses. The tool of this invention, because of its inexpensive nature can be included with knock-down furniture or other products requiring assembly by the end-user consumer. Commercial user such as telephone installers, electrical and electronic component repairers, and auto mechanics and the like will find a myraid of applications for a universal tool of this nature. The tool can include both Phillips head and conventional screwdrivers and other multi-purpose elements.